


through music my soul began to soar

by darthswift13



Series: Classical Music AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben has selective mutism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unsafe Sex, mention of panic attacks/panic disorder, mentions of social anxiety disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Ben is a concert pianist in need of a new page turner. Rey is a college dropout in need of a job. He gives her a chance to learn from him when she admits she can’t read music.As the music flows, their hearts tangle.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Classical Music AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976920
Comments: 33
Kudos: 321
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	through music my soul began to soar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this prompt ](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1291998755227566080?s=20) from the lovely Fran <3
> 
> The gorgeous moodboard was made by the amazing [Lena!](http://twitter.com/bensoloswhore)

Rey Johnson knows nothing about music, but she needed a job so she wouldn’t lose her Visa after dropping out of college. So when concert pianist Benjamin Solo was seeking a new music page turner, she jumped at the opportunity, slightly exaggerating her ability to sight-read music; in reality, she couldn’t even identify a quarter note if you asked her to. 

Rey enters the concert hall with shaking hands, a tightness in her chest, and the sensation that a rock has settled in her stomach. Fortunately, the maestro, Maz Kanata, is very welcoming. She has a radiant smile and a comforting presence that puts Rey somewhat at ease. She was nervous she would have to turn pages in front of the entire Coruscant Philharmonic and invariably make a fool of herself when she failed to turn the pages at the correct time, but she is relieved when Maestro Kanata leads her to a rehearsal hall where Benjamin is seated alone in front of the piano. 

“Benjamin has a solo performance coming up and the rehearsal schedule is a bit different from when the rest of the symphony rehearses, so his normal page turner was unable to come at the times he will be rehearsing. Which is why we’re thrilled to have found you, Miss Johnson.” 

Rey nods hesitantly, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Also,” Maestro Kanata drops her voice, “Mr. Solo has, um, well...he suffers from a form of selective mutism related to social anxiety, so he rarely speaks except in front of those he’s most comfortable with. So if he’s silent around you, he’s not trying to be rude. He can’t help it. I just wanted you to be aware.”

“Oh, right,” Rey nods. “I understand.”

Maz smiles warmly. “Wonderful,” she says as they approach Ben, who turns around when they approach the piano bench. She notices right away that he’s handsome — very much so, although perhaps unconventionally, with his distinct and striking facial features and smatterings of moles like constellations on his ivory skin. Even sitting on the bench, she can tell he’s very tall, and he has soft looking raven colored hair. His eyes are hazel like hers, but warmer and more brown, like Irish whiskey.

He offers a small smile and then extends his hand, and Rey shakes it. His hands are large, his handshake firm.

“It’s nice to meet you, Benjamin,” Rey says in a formal voice. 

Ben smiles again and nods before pulling his hand away. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Maz says with a warm smile. 

As soon as Maz closes the door behind her, Ben smiles at her again and opens the music sitting on the piano’s music rack. His hands are poised above the piano keys like he’s ready to play the first chord, but Rey gently places her hand on his wrist.

“Er — wait,” she says slowly.

Ben turns to look at her, tilting his head slightly as he pushes his brows together.

“I, um,” she lets out a slow exhale. “The thing is, I don’t actually know how to read music?” Her voice goes up at the end of the sentence, like it’s a question.

Ben raises his eyebrows, and then lets out a sigh, rubbing his temples.

“Please don’t fire me,” Rey pleads. “I — I had to leave uni, and I needed a job or else I’d get sent back to the U.K., and I really can’t go back there, so I took the first job I could find. But I promise I’m a very fast learner, I had a 4.0 in my engineering program...well that is until — ” She shakes her head. “Nevermind. Anyway, the point is, I’m a great student, and if you’re willing to teach me, I promise I’ll study hard and learn in time for the concert.”

He raises his eyebrows skeptically, and pulls the brochure for the concert from behind the music on the music rack and gestures to it, reminding her the concert is only a week away.

“I promise I can learn,” she insists. “Please just give me a chance.”

Ben sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, as if weighing the decision in his mind. She’s totally convinced he’s going to gesture to the door to tell her to leave.

Instead, he pulls a pencil out of his pocket, along with a small notebook. He writes something in elegant cursive script:

_You were studying engineering, so you must be good at math. Music theory is a lot like math._

Rey smiles gratefully. So he _is_ going to teach her. 

“Thank you,” she says softly.

He offers a gentle smile in return, and then puts his pencil to the music score. He circles the stacked numbers on the left-hand side of the page. _This is the time signature. It tells you how many beats per measure there are,_ he writes. Rey nods. _In this case,_ _we know that a 3/4 time signature means there are three beats in a measure, and one quarter note equals one beat_ _._ He circles the first note on the page. _This is a quarter note. It is worth one beat in this time signature._

He makes more notes on the music, circling notes and writing how many beats long they are, circling groupings of notes and labeling it _measure,_ and telling her she just needs to focus on learning to count the beats in the measures on the treble clef — the one on the top — in order to learn when to turn the page.

_It’s all just math, really,_ he writes. 

And it’s true, she _is_ great at math. If she could pass Calculus II, surely she can figure out the basics of music theory.

_Study this and come back tomorrow,_ he writes. _There will be a quiz._

Rey looks mildly panicked, and he lets a tiny, almost imperceptible chuckle, one corner of his mouth twisting into a smile.

“Oh,” Rey mutters, embarrassed. “That was a joke, wasn’t it?”

He nods, smiling at her, his warm amber eyes gazing at her so intently it makes her blush. There is a long, tense silence as they hold each other’s gaze, and then finally she clears her throat and averts her eyes to the floor. She quickly picks up the music score and slides it into her purse.

“It was nice to meet you,” she tells him. “Thank you for giving me a chance. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

He nods, and the easy smile on his face seems to say, _I know._

🎶🎶🎶

Rey is _determined_ not to disappoint Ben. She stays up late trying to memorize the information he gave her. She downloads the _Music Theory for Dummies_ ebook. She watches dozens of YouTube tutorials.

She finally crashes around 1 a.m., falling asleep with her phone on her chest.

She’s not sure _why_ she feels just so completely compelled to not let Benjamin down. In fact, she wants to _impress_ him, even. And sure, she needs the job, that’s part of it, but there’s something more to it, something she can’t quite identify.  
  


She wonders if it has anything to do with the warmth in his eyes when he smiles at her. 

She likes when he smiles at her. She wants to make him keep smiling at her. 

🎶🎶🎶

When she arrives at their rehearsal the next day, she has dark circles under her eyes, her hair is slightly unkempt, and she’s a little jittery from all the coffee she’s had.

He frowns at her when he sees her.

“What is it?” she asks.

His eyes scan across her, a look of concern on his face.

“Oh, I’m fine. Was just up late studying. I wanted to prove I wouldn’t let you down.”

His face softens, head tilting to the side as he gazes at her. 

_I never thought you would,_ he writes on the back of one of his music scores.

“Oh,” Rey says softly. There is a tense silence, and after a long moment she sits down beside him on the piano bench. She takes a deep breath and opens the score he sent home with her to study. “So,” she says, “I erased your notes, so I could show you I have it memorized. This piece is in three-quarter time. So there are three beats per measure, and one quarter note is one beat. The whole notes have four beats, the half notes have two, and the eighth note is half a beat. Sixteenth notes are played for half the duration of an eighth note. When there’s a dot next to a note, it makes the note last half a beat longer. Rests have the same values — quarter rests are one beat, half rests are two, etcetera. And these are the measures,” she continues, pointing to the sectioned off parts of the music, “My job is to count the beats in each measure so I know when to turn the page.”

Ben _grins_ at that, and then she feels him gently rest his hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him, drawing in a sharp breath. And he’s looking at her like _that_ again, his hazel eyes glistening, a smile tugging at his lips, gazing at her like she’s the only other person who exists in the world. 

She offers a bashful smile in return, freckled cheeks flushing pink, before quickly turning back to the music. He takes his hand off her shoulder, and she misses its presence as soon as it’s gone. 

His hands hover over the keys for a moment, and then he begins to play.

It’s absolutely captivating, watching Benjamin Solo play the piano. It’s like he pours his very _soul_ into each chord, each arpeggio, each harmony. He sways slightly with the music, his whole body pouring into the song. It’s like he’s gone into another world entirely. And something about his whole demeanor shifts, too; suddenly he’s more confident, less reserved, less hesitant.

It occurs to her that she could watch him play the piano forever.

He clears his throat, trying to get her attention, but it’s too late. She already missed the page turn. 

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry,” Rey mutters. “I got a bit — er...distracted, that’s all.”

Ben lets out a small sigh, and then points to the first measure, indicating he’s going to start over. He resumes Chopin’s Waltz in A Minor, and Rey tries very hard to focus on counting this time, no matter how much she wants to just watch him and revel in the beautiful, haunting notes of the waltz. 

_One, two, three, one, two, three,_ she counts each note, each measure. _It’s like math_ , she reminds herself, _and you can do math._ But there is nothing mathematical about the way Ben pours himself into the music, nothing cold and calculating about the impassioned way he plays each note. And maybe it’s Chopin’s beautiful waltz or the way he’s playing, but she realizes there are tears in her eyes. She blinks as she turns the page, and a single tear falls down her cheek.

She sniffs, and Ben stops, turning to look at her with a concerned expression.

“Oh — er — I’m fine, sorry,” she stammers, wiping the tear away. “It’s just...you play so beautifully, Benjamin,” she says softly. 

He gingerly takes her hand and she inhales sharply. He traces three letters on the back of it: _B, E, N._

“Oh,” she says breathlessly. “Well. You play beautifully, Ben.”

He parts his lips, like he’s about to say something, but the words die at the back of his throat. He swallows thickly, pulls his hand away, and then turns back to the music, pointing to where they left off. 

She tries very hard to follow along, but she loses count at one point and becomes very flustered when she realizes it’s time to turn the page. She buries her face in her hands.

“ _God_ , I’m rubbish at this. I’m sorry, Ben.”

She feels his hand on her back, gently running up and down in soothing circles. She hears him writing something down with his free hand, and she looks up at him sheepishly. He’s written something on the score: _It’s only your first day. You’re doing great, Rey. Don’t give up. I know you can do this._

She sits up. “Thank you. Can we give it another go, then?”

Ben nods, smiling at her again in that way that makes her heart stop.

She keeps messing up, but he is endlessly patient, and they practice and practice until she finally gets it right, making it through the whole piece and turning each page on time.

She turns to Ben. “I did it,” she says when he plays the final chords, her voice tinged with disbelief and awe. Ben’s lips twist into a smile as he holds her gaze. For some reason, he reaches out and gingerly touches her cheek. For some reason, she doesn’t stop him, forgetting how to breathe as she leans into his gentle touch, her cheeks flushing pink under his fingertips.

An alarm goes off on Ben’s phone, signaling the end of their rehearsal.

Rey sits up suddenly, as if snapped out of a reverie, and gathers up her purse.

He holds up a hand, asking her to wait a moment, and hands her the next piece they need to work on.

“Oh, you’re giving me more homework?”

  
He lets out a small, almost imperceptible chuckle as he nods his head.

“Well, good. I like homework. I’m a very good student, as you know.”

He smiles and nods. 

Before she leaves, with a visibly shaking hand, he reaches forward and takes her hand in his own and gives it a delicate squeeze. Rey feels her cheeks flush hot again. She squeezes his hand back. “Have a good night, Ben,” she whispers.

🎶🎶🎶

The piece they’re working on the next day — Beethoven’s Sonata No.29 in B-flat Major — is decidedly more complicated than the Chopin Waltz. It’s in 12/8 time, and when she looks up a recording, it’s nearly 40 minutes long.

She is totally in over her head.

“Ben,” she starts to say when she arrives at rehearsal. He turns around and smiles at her and it’s like warm July sunshine, leaving her briefly unable to breathe and unable to remember what she was about to tell him. After a moment she snaps back into reality and regains her train of thought. “I don’t think I can do this. I stayed up late studying again, but this is a _really_ complicated piece and has some new notations I don’t recognize and the time signature is really fast and I just think it’s over my head and — and — ”

She feels her breathing starting to quicken, her chest starting to tighten up.

It’s happening again.

But just as she’s about to descend into panic, she feels him taking her hand again, and it steadies her, grounding her to this moment like an anchor. He gently squeezes her hand, running his thumb along the back of it.

She tries to focus just on the feel of his hand holding her own, the warmth and weight of it. After a moment, with a look of deep concern, he gestures for her to come sit down. She does, her shoulders still rising with short, panicked breaths.

He rubs soothing circles up and down her back like he had the day before, and she slowly feels her breathing returning to normal. There’s something about his presence that’s so comforting; he’s essentially a stranger to her, and yet somehow, sitting next to him on this piano bench, it’s like she’s come home for the first time in her life.

He gently takes the music score out of her hands and places it facing backwards behind the rest of the music on the music rack. Then he reaches into his briefcase and pulls out a notebook with music staves and penciled in notes, time signatures, clefs, etc. It’s a music composition notebook, she realizes. He gingerly sets it on the music rack, and she feels tears prickle in her eyes when she sees the title: _For Rey._

“Ben...”

He glances at her nervously, and then poises his hands over the piano keys and begins to play.

The piece is warm and gentle and sounds like a summer afternoon. She feels herself calming down with each chord he plays, and there’s something deeply _tender_ about each note he plays, each chord, each harmony. He pours himself into the music as much as he does with any other piece, but somehow even more so with this one, like he’s putting his very soul into it.

Rey is fully crying by the time he plays the last chord, and his face is apprehensive when he turns to look at her, as if he’s nervously asking, _so, did you like it?_

It takes a moment for him to register that she’s crying, and his face softens as he reaches forward to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. She closes her eyes, smiling and sniffling slightly.

When she opens her eyes, he is only a breath away from her, and she does the only thing she can think of that can possibly convey how much she loved the song he wrote for her: she kisses him. It’s soft and hesitant at first, but as he pulls her in closer to him, she lets her tongue brush along the seam of his mouth, asking him to part his lips for her, and he does. Her tongue pushes against his and she kisses him deeply, knotting her hands in his dark hair.

When they finally have to break the kiss to breathe, they both dart their eyes to the floor, blushing. It is quiet for a moment until Rey finally speaks.

“That’s why I had to drop out of school,” she says quietly. “I’ve been having a lot of panic attacks like that.”

She glances up at him, and his amber eyes are full of concern, but also something like understanding. He reaches forward and strokes her cheek. 

“But you made me feel so much calmer,” she continues, “especially the song. I think it’s the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.”

Now Ben is the one getting choked up. He leans forward like he’s going to kiss her again, but then he hesitates, swallowing nervously. Rey smiles at him and closes the gap between them, pressing her lips to his, and she can feel him smiling into the kiss.

When she eventually pulls away she says, “Let’s give the Beethoven a go, shall we?”

  
  


🎶🎶🎶

  
  
  


It is when she’s getting in the shower that she sees them out of the corner of her eye in the mirror.

The music notes. On her neck and all down her back. And it’s not just the notes. There’s time signatures and measures, a treble clef and bass clef. It’s a piece of music traced onto her skin. She delicately brushes her fingertips along the music notes.

She’s heard of soulmate marks before, but she always assumed she must not have a soulmate, because aside from her freckles, her skin has always been decidedly... _blank_.

That is until she met Ben. Until he played the song he wrote for her. Until she kissed him. _It has to be him,_ she thinks. She hopes. She _prays_.

  
  


🎶🎶🎶

She arrives at the rehearsal hall the next day with a blazing heartbeat and quickening breath. 

Her hands are shaking slightly when she slides her purse off her shoulder.

“Ben,” she starts to say. He turns to look at her, brows furrowing and head tilting in concern. “Can I, um...can I show you something?” she stammers nervously.

Ben nods. 

“It’s just...I have to take off my shirt to show you. Is that, um, is that okay?” She feels tremendously awkward asking it, but there’s no other way for him to see. She will make an absolute fool of herself if he doesn’t have the same mark, but every part of her seems to sing _it’s him, it’s him, it’s him._

Ben’s eyes widen and his face turns bright red. He gulps. And then, finally, he nods slowly. She notices his breathing is quickening, too.

She takes a deep breath, lifts her shirt over her head, and turns around so he can see. She holds her breath and squeezes her eyes tight. If he is her soulmate, he should recognize the mark right away. If he isn’t, well... she probably looks pretty crazy right now.

After a moment, she feels his shaking fingertips tracing along the music score on her back. She draws in a sharp breath.

“It’s you,” he says breathlessly, his voice cracking slightly, his breath warm on her neck. He says it so quietly she almost wonders if she imagined it. 

She turns around. “Do you — ”

He nods. 

“Can — can I see?” Rey whispers.

He nods again and she watches, mesmerized as he unbuttons his shirt and gingerly sets it on the piano bench. She’s barely had time to take in how perfectly sculpted his broad chest is and how she longs to touch it before he turns around, and that’s when she sees it: a music score, just like the one on her back, painted across his back. 

She hesitantly walks toward him, reaching up on her tiptoes to trace every note. He closes his eyes, shoulders visibly rising and falling with the effort of his labored breaths. 

“So, you and me, — we’re...?”

He nods, turning around so he can look at her again. 

“Rey,” he breathes out, voice full of awe and reverence.

That’s the second time he’s spoken to her out loud today. It brings even more tears to her eyes, and when she blinks they fall down her cheeks.

His hands are shaking as he wipes her tears away. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” His barely-audible voice is just as shaky as his hands. 

“You said my name,” she says softly.

His lips twitch into a smile, and he nods. 

“Will you kiss me again?” she asks, and he nods his head yes, leaning in and delicately pressing his lips to hers. 

She’s known him for all of three days, and yet she’s never felt anything like _this_ for anyone in all her life. And she _wants_ him, _oh,_ how she wants him, how she longs to touch every inch of his skin...

And he wants her, too; she can feel him, hard against her stomach. She inhales sharply, breaking the kiss.

“ _Ben_.” Her hand starts to glide lower, but he stops her, gently taking her wrist and pulling it up until his lips meet the back of her hand. 

Rey’s brows push together in concern. “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable, I — ”

He shakes his head. “I would just — if we’re going to — I would rather we go to my bed. I don’t feel comfortable doing anything here.”

Rey’s face softens. “Oh, of course. That’s understandable.”

He kisses her forehead. “Let me just put my shirt back on.”

Rey pouts, and Ben chuckles, that same quiet, barely audible chuckle she’s grown so fond of. 

“I’ll take it off again, don’t worry, sweetheart.”

Ben Solo’s voice is quiet, but deep and rich and _beautiful_. She feels so grateful for each and every word he chooses to share with her.

🎶🎶🎶

It is quiet on the ride to Ben’s apartment, except for the sound of Chopin playing through the car’s speakers. 

Initially, Ben grips the steering wheel tightly with both hands, until they reach a stop light and Rey gently runs her fingertips down his arm, and she feels him relax under her touch.

“Are you okay?”

He swallows hard and nods.

“Ben.”

“I’m...nervous,” he admits quietly.

Rey furrows her brow in concern. “I hope I didn’t make you feel pressured or anything, we can just watch a movie together instead, if you want...”

“No, that’s not it...I want you, Rey, I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, it’s just — ”

“It’s just what?”

“I — I’ve never had sex with anyone before,” he says quietly, letting the words hang heavy in the air for a long moment. “I’ve never even really felt comfortable talking to anyone outside of my family and my best friend Rose, so things certainly never progressed to...that.”

“Oh, I see,” Rey says quietly. “Well, we can go slowly. I’ll take care of you, Ben, I promise.”

His whole demeanor softens at that. He reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it gently. “I know you will,” he says softly.

🎶🎶🎶

As they’re making out on his black bed sheets, Rey reminds him, “We can just kiss, if you want, if that’s all you’re comfortable with.”

Ben shakes his head. “No, I do want — I want — I want you, Rey. Can I — can I touch you?”

“Yes, you can touch me anywhere you want,” she tells him.

He nods, swallowing nervously. 

“It’s okay,” she murmurs softly. “But can I ask you something first?”

“Anything.”

“Will you take your shirt off again?”  
  


He chuckles. It’s louder this time. Like he grows more and more comfortable with her with each passing moment. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” 

She smiles. “Good boy,” she murmurs as he works to undo the buttons on his shirt with trembling hands. “Mmm, let me,” she says softly, reaching up and undoing the rest of the buttons for him. “Can you turn around for me?” she asks, and he nods, doing as he’s told. She marvels at the expanse of music notes across his back again, and she leans in to kiss each and every note. He draws in sharp breaths with each kiss. “How long have you had this?” Rey asks softly. He turns back around. They’re both propped up on their sides and Ben reaches forward and runs his hand up and down along her torso. “I was born with mine. What about you?”

“Mine didn’t show up until last night,” she admits. “I thought... I honestly thought I didn’t have a soulmate.”

Ben frowns. “Of course you have a soulmate, sweetheart. Everyone has one.”

“I know, I just...thought something was wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he assures her. “You’re wonderful.”

Rey smiles. “I’m glad you think so,” she says softly.

“I do think so.” He smiles. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Ben murmurs. 

“It’s kind of personal.”

“Rey, you can ask me anything you want.”

“How come you’re able to talk to me now? And how come you couldn’t before?”

Ben sighs. “I have selective mutism. It’s part of my social anxiety disorder. I’ve had it ever since I was a kid. I didn’t get it properly treated as a child because my parents weren’t super involved with me, they thought sending me away to boarding school would somehow fix it, but I just became more withdrawn and silent than ever. 

“I’ve been going to therapy recently to work on it, but basically what happens if I’m talking to someone I don’t know, I totally freeze up and physically cannot speak. My therapist says it’s like stage fright, kind of, but more extreme. But there’s something about you, Rey... you have this comforting presence. It makes me feel like...like I’m home for the first time in my life.”

Rey smiles, reaching out to touch his cheek. “I feel the same way about you. No one’s ever been able to help me calm down like that when I was about to have a panic attack before. Although I’ve been going to therapy too, ever since I left school. I get fewer panic attacks now, but they still happen sometimes.”

Ben nods in understanding. “I get them, too. It’s horrible. I’m so sorry you have to go through that. It’s the worst.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

“I know, I just hate knowing that someone I care about would ever suffer in the same way I have.” 

“You’re sweet,” Rey murmurs, leaning forward to kiss his lips. She kisses him long and slow and deep, letting her tongue push against his. His fingertips hesitate at the hem of her shirt, and she takes his hand and glides it up under her shirt. He draws in a sharp breath when his hand finds her breast. “Touch me, Ben,” Rey breathes out. “It’s okay.”

She moans as she feels him palm at her breast over her bra. “Yes, just like that, that’s perfect. You’re so good at that. Fuck.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_ , Ben.”

That gives him the courage to let his other hand glide under her shirt so he can palm at both of her breasts, his lips finding her neck and kissing her there. She moans as he sucks at her neck. She giggles and gently tugs on his hair. “Careful, darling, or you’re going to give me hickies.”

He turns bright red. “Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Rey smiles. “You can give me hickies other places, Ben, just not where people can see.”

His eyes widen, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Oh. Right.”

“You’re very cute, do you know that? Here,” she starts to say, pulling her t-shirt and then her bralette over her head. His eyes are worshipful as they scan every inch of her freckled skin. “You can give me hickies on my tits,” she informs him. 

He nods, and then trails kisses down from her neck until he reaches one of her breasts, sucking a bruise onto it while he works the other with his hand, making her writhe and moan beneath him. 

“Yes, Ben, just like that, that’s _perfect_.”

His lips move lower until he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks at it, and she all but shouts. 

“ _Bennn_ ,” she whimpers.

He moves his mouth to her other breast and performs the same ministrations.

“Ben, you’re making me so wet.”

He takes her breast out of his mouth. “Can I — can I feel, Rey?”

“ _Please_.” 

She makes short work of unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, shimmying them off with a frustrated huff. He chuckles at her again. “Leave me alone,” she says playfully. “Just really need you to touch me, Ben,” she adds, her tone becoming more serious.

He nods, kissing her neck again but taking care not to suck at it too much this time, his hand dipping into her panties. They gasp in unison when he glides a fingertip through her slick, wet folds. Rey shudders, a low moan escaping from the back of her throat.

“Ben — fuck — can you — can you put your finger inside of me? Please?”

He nods, eager to please, and does as she asks, sliding his finger inside of her. Rey moans deeply, and he draws in a sharp breath. He instinctively starts moving his hand, gently thrusting his finger in and out of her, and she whimpers. “More, Ben, I need more, can you use two fingers, please?”

He nods again, tugging off her panties the rest of the way for easier access, and she cries out when he adds a second finger. “ _Yes_ , Ben, yes, _fuck_. That feels so good, your fingers feel so good inside of me, I knew they would.” 

“Yeah?” Is all he can manage in reply. 

“Yes,” she breathes out. “You’re doing so good, Ben. You’re so good at this,” she croons, and he pumps his fingers faster then. She loves how responsive he is to her praise.

It doesn’t take long for her to come on his fingers, clenching around them as she moans his name. 

“You just...? I made you...?” Ben stammers.

“Yes, baby, you made me come, you did _so good_ ,” she murmurs. “Kiss me.”

He gently pulls his fingers out of her and she whimpers slightly at the loss of contact, but then his lips are on hers and that’s all that matters. 

“Ben,” Rey murmurs when she breaks the kiss, reaching forward to stroke his face. “I want you inside of me.”

He shivers. 

“Do you want to be inside of me, Ben?”

He nods furiously. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, can you take your pants off for me, baby?”

He nods again, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with slightly trembling hands, until he’s left in just a pair of black boxers. 

She reaches forward to touch him, but he pulls back. Rey frowns. “What is it? Do you want to stop? That’s okay — ”

He shakes his head. “I definitely don’t want to stop, I just — I told you, I’ve never had sex, and didn’t anticipate I would be having it any time soon so I, um... I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh, well, I can run to the store and buy some, it’s no problem. Or...”

“Or?”

“Well, I’m on birth control, and it’s been a while since I’ve had sex and I’ve been tested since then...so if you wanted... if you’re comfortable with that...we don’t have to use one, if you don’t want to. But like I said, I don’t mind running to the store — ”

He stops her with a kiss. “It’s okay, you don’t have to go get one.”

“Are you sure?"

He nods. “I want to come inside of you.”

Rey whimpers. “ _Fuck_.”

She reaches forward, tugging at the elastic on his boxers, and he smiles, helping her along and pulling them off the rest of the way.

“Ben,” Rey groans when she sees him, gingerly reaching forward and wrapping her hand around his cock. “You’re so _big_.” 

He draws in a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering shut as she strokes his cock. 

“Sweetheart. Need to be inside of you. Now. Please.”

She smiles, lying back and spreading her legs open for him. 

He takes his cock in his hand and guides himself toward her entrance, easing himself in inch by inch. Rey’s breath comes in hitched gasps as he fills her up and stretches her out in ways no one ever has, hitting all the right places deep inside of her, like his cock was molded to fit perfectly inside her cunt.

“You okay?” Rey asks when he’s all the way inside of her.

He nods, letting out a shaky breath. “Rey... you feel so perfect...”

“Mmm, I’m glad, baby.”

“Does it feel good for you, too? I want to make you feel good, sweetheart.”

“Yes, your cock is a dream, darling, you fill me up so good.”

A smile tugs at his lips and he starts moving his hips, drawing a low moan out of Rey. She lifts her arms over her head and Ben interlaces their hands together, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

The steady rhythm in which he fucks her reminds her of the gentle, steady driving beat of the Chopin waltz, but just like the way he performs the piece on the piano, there is nothing measured or mechanical about the way he makes love to her, gently kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, her neck and then holding her gaze with intense resolve as he thrusts deeper and harder into her, making her whimper. 

A small moan spills from his lips, reverberating against her ear. He blushes, like he’s embarrassed of it.

“No, Ben, that’s good, that’s so good, I want to hear you, wanna hear how good I make you feel, baby,” she croons. He moans again, louder this time. “Yes, good, baby, just like that, I love hearing the sounds you make for me.”

He rests his forehead against hers again, their hands still entwined. 

He fucks her slowly and tenderly, his eyes fixed on her with an intensity that makes her shiver. 

“Are you close, Ben?” she murmurs as she feels his thrusts begin to grow more frenzied and abandoned. 

He nods. “Are...are you?”  
  


“Kind of, need you to touch my clit, please, baby,” she murmurs, taking one of his hands and guiding it there. She cries out when she feels his thumb swirling on it. “Yes, yes, just like that, fuck, you’re so good at this, Ben,” she whines. 

He fucks her hard and fast then, his thumb still swirling on her clit. She cries out his name as her orgasm crashes over her, and then he comes, too, spilling inside of her, filling her up with his cum, just the way she wanted. 

He lingers for a moment as they both gasp for air, and then he pulls out of her, collapsing beside her, but quickly pulling her into his arms. 

He runs his hands up and down her back, tracing the music notes there. 

“Ben?” Rey asks after a moment.

“Hmmm?”

“Was that okay for you?”

“Okay is a massive understatement,” he mumbles.

“I just know it was your first time, so I wanted to check in.”

“It was perfect, Rey, really. You’re perfect. I loved being inside of you, loved feeling you come on my cock.”

She hums contentedly. “Can I ask you something else?’

“Anything.”

“Have you ever tried to play the music piece that’s on your back? Like, have you ever taken a picture of it or something and tried to play it?”

“Yes, but it’s not a complete song,” he explains. “The chords don’t resolve at the end. The score on your back is the rest of my song. It wasn’t complete until I found you.”

She buries her face against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Will you play our song for me in the morning?”

“I would love to,” he murmurs against her hair. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m very, very glad I finally found you, Rey. I’ve been waiting for someone to finish my song.”

“I’m very, very glad I found you, too,” she murmurs drowsily. She falls asleep in his arms, and in that moment it feels like all the dissonant chords in her life have resolved into perfect harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/darthswift13)


End file.
